The Alchemist and The Exorcist
by LunaWing118
Summary: So, what if Komui invented a portal to travel the Multiverse. And, what if something had gone wrong and Allen was sucked into another world? Edward Elric was having a normal day in central when something comes crashing down from the sky? Oh, let the fun begin. Of course, they're not the only ones involved in this unfortunate accident. Rated T cause of language. NO PARINGS.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO, PEOPLE OF FAN-FICTION! I NEED TO LEARN HOW TO WORK ONE THING AT A TIME!**

**DON'T YEALL AT ME FOR PUTTING OFF MY OTHER STORIES BUT I REALLY WANTED TO WRITE THIS SO THERE!**

**ANYWAY, SORRY FOR MY PROCRASTINATION ISSUES AND STUFF SO I'LL TRY TO WORK ON IT, K?**

**SO, LET THE SHOW BEGIN! ALSO, I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THIS TAKE PLACE IN FULL METAL BUT I'M GUESSING RIGHT BEFORE THE LABORATORY 5 INCIDENT BUT THEY ARE IN CENTRAL AND STUFF... AS FOR D. GREY-MAN, ALLEN HAS CROWN CLOWN BUT IT'S THE FAN-FIC WORLD SO ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN, ALSO, THEIR UNIFORMS ARE STILL THE OLD ONES CAUSE I LIKE THEM BETTER THEN THE NEW ONES.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN D. GREY-MAN OR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!**

* * *

Today was a surprisingly peaceful day at the Black Order. Kanda was off somewhere, not to be disturbed, Lavi was off doing something with Bookman, even Lenalee was spending time with her brother and everyone else was doing their own thing or off on some mission. Of course, all this peace and serenity made Allen suffer from a severe case of what we in the medical field like to call... Boredom.

But, that was all going to change after one, really loud, announcement.

"I NEED ALLEN, KANDA, AND LAVI TO REPORT TO THE SCIENCE DIVISION NOW AND HURRY!" Komui's voice probably could been all across Europe but that wasn't important.

_'I wonder what Komui has done this time...'_ Allen thought, remembering the last time something of Komui's got out our when one of his secret potions "accidentally" got in someone's food. Oh, the possibilities of what could have gone wrong were giving Allen a head ache.

When everyone's favorite white haired exorcist had finally made it to the Science Division's library/work space-thing when he was tackled by an oh so familiar blue haired little girl. "Allen! It's been like forever since I have seen you!"

"R-road? What are you doing here of all places!?" Allen choked out while trying to pry the Noah off of him.

"We're visiting~" Road cheerfully said. Allen could see Tyki leaning against one of the book shelves, smirking. "How you been Shounen?" It took a minute to process everything but soon Allen just thought it would be better to accept it and move on.

Soon after that little episode, Lavi bolted in the room and tripped, thus falling on Allen who still had Road clinging to him. "Lavi! Get off of me!"

"Allen! Why did you trip me? I'm kinda trying to run away!" Lavi angrily shouted.

"Your the one you fell on me!"

"Yeah right!"

"Will the both of you get off of me?" Road shouted who was currently squashed by the two exorcists "Sorry..." they muttered and helped her up. Tyki was clearly amused by all this, but if looks could kill, Tyki's cause the cause or death on his tombstone would be "Death by Allen and Road's Death Stares" of course, looks can't kill so Tyki was spared. At this point in time and space, the group had just noticed a familiar, some-what girly, samurai looking extremely pissed I might add, standing in the doorway.

"Um, Lavi?"

"Yes, Allen?"

"Why exactly were you running?"" Kanda had already unsheathed Mugen and was ready to strike. His target...

Lavi Bookman.

Tyki stood back and watch the excitement play out before his very eyes. Shounen and Bookman Jr. were chased by Kanda with his "I will murder you and everyone you love" look. Road wasn't helping the situation either. Oh, he didn't regret on paying a visit to dear Shounen.

"What's going on?" Lenalee asked. She had just came in with her brother who was wheeling in something really big behind him, covered in a large cloth. Hopefully, not another Sir Komlin.

"Everyone, could you please come over here, I have something to present to you all!" But of course, no one listened to Komui. Partially because Allen and Lavi were currently corned by ready-to-kill-on-sight Kanda.

"Any last words, Beansprout? Rabbit?" Kanda's voice was more threatening than what they were used to and they all new Allen and Lavi's lives would have ended right here and now if it wasn't for Lenalee.

"Ahem. Will the three of you stop fooling around and get over here. Honestly, your acting like your five years-old" And then she proceeded to repeatedly hit them all with the clipboard.

"Now that I have your attention." Komui cleared his throat. "I'd like to present..." He paused to add some sort of dramatic effect. Everyone prayed it wasn't a Sir Komlin. Komui then pulled off the sheet to reveal a gate-like thing. I guess it was all mechanical and has looks of buttons and stuff. And it kinda looked like a... arch? Doorway? No one really new how to describe it, I mean, I tried as best I can so... yeah.

"What the hell is that?" Kanda bluntly said. He seemed to have calmed down but he was now angered at the fact that he had to leaving his training for what? A giant metal door frame?

"I'm glad you asked Kanda!" Komui said with the excitement of a little kid who wanted to show around their new toy. "This is the trans-dimensional-multiverse-portaltron! Or, T.D.M.P. for short!"

"So let me get this straight." Tyki said with disbelief. "You built a portal to other dimensions, when we have to Ark?"

"Well, the Ark only brings people to other places in our world. My T.D.M.P. brings people to other places in OTHER worlds! Here let me demonstrate!" And, this would have a been a good time for everyone to walk away. We could have just pretended this had never happened. They could have ran out and informed Reever and the rest of the Science Division(who was currently on break, most likely the only break they would ever get in their lives) about Komui's insane invention but no one bothered to get up and leave. Even Kanda had stayed. So, Komui started pushing random buttons and switches to turn the machine on. And, what do yah know, it actually started to work. Some weird blue hole thing appeared in the middle of the archway. Komui stood back to admire his work.

"Well, what do you know. It actually worked." Lavi said. Everyone what still in shock. But something was wrong. A few shocks could be heard and some smoke started coming from the T.D.M.P.

"Uh, Nii-san?"

"Yes my darling sweet Lenalee?"

"Is it supposed to do that?"

"I don't think so?" Komui said, not fazed at the fact that anything could happen. The machine started acting weird and soon a loud Alarm started to go off.

"Komui, do you mind telling me what was that?" Road asked kindly and obviously concerned.

"Oh, that alarm is for if something dangerous is happening to the machine!" Komui stated.

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted in unison. Something was going terribly wrong with Komui's invention. The Hole started sucking everything around it in. Eveyone was clinging to something for dear life.

"Don't let go! If you some how get sucked in, you could get transported anywhere in the multiverse!" Komui shouted. Allen's grip on the table was starting to slip. He didn't know how much longer he could hold.

"Komui!" Allen shouted "How do we turn this thing off?"

"Oh, uh..." Komui thought "That big red button!"

_'Of course it is.' _Allen said. Now how were they ever going to turn this thing off? Allen's noticed that his hand was slipping further down the table. It wasn't to long until he would get sucked in.

"Shounen, hang on. I'll help you!" Tyki yelled, trying to reach out towards Allen. Too late, the kid's grip finally let go.

"ALLEN!" Road, Lavi, and Lenalee screamed all together. Right before he disappeared into the multiverse, Allen was able to push the button and shut down the machine. Everyone got to their feet and no one spoke for a long period of time. Komui's machine had crumbled from the shock of the shut down and there was no trace of Allen...

* * *

**So... you like?**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**AND, HERE IS THE NEXT PORTION OF THE STORY, SO ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN D. GREY-MAN OR FULLMETAL ****ALCHEMIST!**

* * *

It was evening, Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse Elric had just returned to central from following, yet again, another false lead on the philosopher's stone. They looked pretty depressed and it had nothing to do with not succeeding in their search. It was having to report back to Colonel Roy Mustang. Surprisingly, like Kanda and Allen, Roy and Edward didn't have a good relationship with each other. Not at all.

"Do we really have to do this Al?" The two brothers were right down the hallway from Roy's office.

"Come on brother, let's just report and then go find a new lead." Alphonse said, he knew this visit wasn't going to end well anyway

"Well, looks like the pipsqueak was unsuccessful. No surprise." Roy smirked and didn't look up from his "paperwork."

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT!"

"Not my fault your so small that I have to squint to see you. "

"At least I'm not a lazy smart-ass!"

"At least I can control my temper tantrums!"

"You want to go Mustang? I'll crush the oh, so scary, LAME Alchemist!" Edward shouted and started rolling up his sleeve.

"Come on Ed, you even know that wasn't a good one." Mustang tightened his gloves.

"Brother..." Alphonse tried his best to stop this but he was just ignored. Poor Alphonse.

"I'll wipe that smug grin right off your face!" Edward was about to clobber Roy when a huge earthquake shoot the building. "What the hell was that?" They made their way to the window to see a huge explosion a few streets away from headquarters.

"Let's put our fight on hold and check it out." Alphonse silently sighed in relief and followed them to the cause of the quake.

There were already officers holding people back from the site. A decent sized crater was carved into the area. Was it the work of an explosive? Edward could name a few people who would probably do something like this. But then he noticed some strange markings on the ground caught Ed's eye. "What's wrong brother? Do you see something?"

"I need a higher view! Curse my height!" The two made their way to a higher platform. They couldn't believe what they saw. "Fullmetal! What do you see?" Roy joined them and the same look of shock filled his face. A huge, complex transmutation circle covered the entire crater.

"Do you think it was the work of an Alchemist?" Alphonse asked.

"If it was, then who was behind this, and why?" Edward kept staring at the circle, something looked oddly familiar. Of course, if the alchemists had made it sooner, they would have noticed the figure that emerged from the explosion and had made it's way to one of the back streets, away from the crowd.

* * *

Allen felt like he just got crushed. All he could feel was pain. He only instinct at the moment was to run away, better off figuring out things later anyway. He made his way out of the smoke and he saw so many unfamiliar sights, but he kept running. Luckily, his innocence helped restore his probably broken bones. Oh, he was going to kill Komui when he got back from... where was he anyway? He turned another corner and leaned against the wall, certain that he wasn't seen. Walker tried to take in everything, I mean, he doesn't get sucked into worm holes to other dimension everyday.

He should probably find out where he is and then plan out what to do next. Wait... how was he going to get home? I mean, if he really did travel to another dimension, was traveling to other dimensions possible here? Allen could be anywhere in the multiverse! Oh crap, this just wasn't his day. _'I really regret being bored...'_

"Oh, what do we have here?" Allen turned to see two people standing on the building above him. One was a enticingly pretty lady and a really creepy man next to her. "What do you think, Gluttony?"

'Gluttony' was drooling. "Can I eat him? Can I Lust?" Eat him? Eat ALLEN? That was just creepy.

"Who are you?" Allen asked. Lust's nails extended and slices Allen's should making him cry in pain.

"Now, why don't you tell us first?" What did he get himself into? We're they Akuma? Didn't look like it, but he had to do something or get hit again. He activated Crown Clown and struck at the two, who jumped but to avoid the attack. "Look's like the boy has some tricks up his sleeve, now I'm even more intrigued." Lust observed the boy's movements as he struck at gluttony. He was strong, and his wound seemed to have already healed. What was he, obviously not a homunculus, or was he? Could this be a form of alchemy? Or the philosopher's stone? She knew it was a stretch, but she had to find out. She then proceeded to attack the white haired boy, pinning him to the wall.

* * *

"Hey, Al? Did you hear that?" Ed turned behind them and ran down the street. "I think it came from over here! This way!"

"Brother, wait!" Ed really shouldn't just run off on his own. They both ran through the maze of buildings. Edward looked up and saw Lust looking at something. _'What the hell are the homunculi doing here?"_ He was going to try to get some answers. "Ed, is that Gluttony? Who or what is he fighting?" Edward turned to where his brother was pointing. Gluttony was fighting what looked like a white haired, masked man. That wasn't the only strange thing either, his left arm was black and had a giant claws for a hand.

Then, without warning, lust's long nails pierced the masked man, pinning him to the wall. They could see the blood too. Ed turned away, but looked back to observe the scene. He didn't want to make his move just yet. Lust made her way towards the... white haired... wait, was that a kid? "So, tell me boy. Who Are You? You better tell me soon, hate for you to die from all that blood loss."

"Clown... belt..." The boy said and he flung Lust a good distance away and she cashed into the wall.

"Was that Alchemy?"

"I don't think so Al, but what else could it be?"

Gluttony was real upset over the whole, he hurt my lust thing but his attack was deflected and the kid slammed him into the ground. Lust got up, seemingly unharmed. She noticed Ed and Al watching them. "Let's go Gluttony."

"But, Lust..."

"Let's go." The two homunculi retreated. It nearly killed Edward to let them go but he decided to focus on the other fighter. The mask, cape, and claws seemed to have disappeared, revealing a white haired kid, unconscious on the ground. His uniform was unrecognizable too. The symbol on the boy's jacket wasn't like anything he had seen before.

"Hey, Fullmetal! Don't run off like that!" Roy had finally found them. "What had happened here?"

"This kid was fighting off the homunculi. I'm not sure if they were the cause of the explosion. He also seems to have some strange power..." Edward trailed off.

"Yeah! He had a huge black are with claws! He was able to fight the homunculi effectively too." Alphonse added.

Roy didn't get it but focused on the kid's identity. "Any idea who the kid is?"

"None. Never seen him before. Would have remembered some one with white hair." Edward was just as intrigued as Roy.

"Let's get him to the infirmary, when he wakes up, we'll know soon enough." Roy had no idea what was going on, but he was going to find out.

* * *

**Chapter two, done.**


End file.
